Justin's love
by Poucycatt
Summary: Et voilà, j'inaugure la partie française de "Queer as folk "! J'espère que beaucoup d'autres auteurs me suivront car cette série est vraiment trop géniale pour qu'on n'écrive pas dessus ! Pour le ti résumé je trouve que le titre s'en occupe bien !


Base: Queer as folk

Genre : Yaoi, romance, ooc

Couple : Ah ah ça c'est la grande surprise !!!! Na !! Je vais pas vous faire ça !! Lol Oh et puis si !!! Vi je sais, je suis sadique !!!

Disclaimers : Et vi … Queer as folk n'est pas à moi !! Dommage j'aurais aimé !!!

Notes : 1) Je n'ai vu jusqu'à présent que les trois premiers épisodes de Queer as folk, alors je ne connais pas très bien les persos ( d'où l' ooc) et leur environnement , alors pardonnez-moi si vous voyez quelques petites incohérences par rapport à la série.

2) Les signifient un bond dans le temps et/ou dans l'action .

Voilà cette fois ci je vous laisse tranquille !!!! Bonne lecture !!!

****

Justin's love.

Michael se trouvait debout sur une des passerelles se trouvant bien sûr en hauteur au Babylone. De là, il avait une superbe vue sur l'ensemble du club gay !Assis seul au bar il aperçu son ami Ted, qui a en voir le nombre de verres vides devant lui , ne devait pas être en grande forme. Mais il savait que dans l'état dans lequel il demeurait, l'aide qu'il pourrait lui apporter ne lui serait d'aucun secours, c'est donc pour ça qu'il resta là où il était et poursuivit son observation. Un peu plus loin de l'endroit où était assis Ted il vit un autre de ses amis, Emmet qui était entrain d'explorer, de ce qu'il pouvait voir, la bouche d'un grand blond assez bien baraqué. Ne voulant pas jouer les voyeurs il se décida à promener son regard sur la dance floor où très vite il trouva son meilleur ami Brian, en plein déhanchement avec sa nouvelle conquête. A peine à quelques mètres de ce dernier se trouvait Justin qui se mouvait de manière très sensuelle au rythme de la musique.

"Ca y est , pensa-t-il cyniquement, ils vont encore recommencer leur petit jeu !"

Au bout de quelques instants , Justin était déjà bien entouré de deux beaux danseurs sous le regard attentif de Brian et aussi de Michael. Brian se mit alors en devoir de s'approprier Justin à lui tout seul .Tout en suivant le rythme il s'approcha du blond et se dansa très collé contre lui , montrant bien à ces deux autres concurrents que tout était fini pour eux. Ensuite ils passeraient certainement la nuit ensemble à moins que Brian ne rencontre entre temps quelqu'un de plus intéressant qu'il ramènerai alors dans son lit à la place de Justin comme cela était déjà arrivé ! C'était toujours le même rituel, le même jeu, qui se répétait au fil des soirées passées au Babylone et que Michael détestait !

Comme Michael l'avait prédit , quelque minutes plus tard, Justin et Brian arrêtèrent de flirter sur la piste et partirent ensemble sûrement chez Brian où ils y passeraient la nuit.

Michael serra les poings. La jalousie le tenaillait, il essaya de refouler ce sentiment brûlant en lui comme il le faisait d'habitude , mais cette fois-ci il avait du mal à le faire !! Il avait mis un certain temps à comprendre la nature de cette jalousie qui prenait possession de lui à chaque fois qu'il assistait à ce genre de scène entre le blond et son meilleur ami. Cette dernière n'était pas dirigée vers Justin comme il l'avait d'abord pensé , mais bien vers son meilleur ami. Il avait ,après de longues réflexions, réalisé que Brian resterait toujours son meilleur ami, même si c'était le premier homme qui l'avait "touché", ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble et c'était d'ailleurs mieux ainsi car si ils avaient eu une relation ensemble plus rien n'aurait plus jamais été pareil après. Puis il s'était rendu compte qu'il nourrissait au fond de lui une profonde affection pour Justin , qui n'avait cessé de grandir, ce n'était pas encore de l'amour comme on en parle dans les romans à l'eau de rose, mais c'était déjà des sentiments très forts !!! Mais malgré tout, il se disait que cela ne servait à rien car Justin , lui ,voulait séduire Brian bien que ce dernier ne voyait sans doute en lui qu'une aventure de plus mais Michael savait parfaitement que c'était bel et bien Brian que le blond aimait et pas lui…

Chez Brian

A peine eurent-ils franchi le seuil de la porte de l'appartement de Brian, que ce dernier l'embrassa fougueusement !!! Ils continuèrent à flirter tout en pénétrant dans la chambre et en s'installant sur le lit ! Leurs mains ne restaient pas sages et se baladaient audacieusement alors que Brian se positionnait au dessus de son amant . Leur langue se livraient un combat sans merci de possession ! La virilité des deux garçons était déjà bien apparente en dessous de leur pantalon. Justin déboutonna rapidement les quelques boutons encore fermés de la chemise de Brian alors que le dit nommé glissait sa main en dessous du pantalon du blond .La chemise du brun atterri loin du lit, le t-shirt de Justin n'eut pas ce soucis vu qu'il était resté au Babylone. Justin en profita alors pour caresser la peau brûlante du torse qui lui était enfin offert pendant que Brian se hâtait d'ôter le pantalon de son cadet, qui semblait le gêner plus qu'autre chose. Justin balada ses lèvres sur le torse de Brian, s'arrêtant sur deux tétons durcis de plaisir qu'il mordilla et titilla , ce qui lui valu un grognement frustré de la part de Brian qui semblait déjà en vouloir plus…

Entre temps Brian avait réussi à se débarrasser de son propre pantalon et aussi de son propre caleçon ainsi le seul rempart restant entre lui et Justin n'était plus que le boxer de celui-ci qui ne tarda guère à rejoindre ses compagnons d'infortune à terre. Les mains expertes de Brian purent alors enfin prendre possession du membre dressée et gonflé à l'extrême de Justin et ces dernières commencèrent à entamer un lent mouvement de va et vient qui très vite devint pour Justin insoutenable. Il s'agrippa plus fort au corps Brian tentant vainement de retenir ses gémissements . L'aîné accéléra quelque peu le mouvement et se pencha plus vers Justin pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

- Tu aimes ça, on dirait …?

- Oui…j'aime vraiment ça ! Haleta quelque peu Justin.

Il continua à amplifier le mouvement , tout en lui demandant :

- Tu en veux plus, peut-être ?

- Ohhhh oui !!! Gémit-il.

D'une main Brian continua le mouvement sur la hampe dressée de son compagnon tandis que l'autre se glissa dans la table de nuit en bois située juste à coté du lit et prenait un préservatif, qu'il enfila tout en prenant soin de ne pas perdre le rythme ! Lorsqu'il senti que Justin approchait de l'apogée, il se plaça mieux et le pénétra assez brutalement. Les ongles de Justin lacérèrent quelque peu le dos de Brian sous le choc et puis très vite, le brun se mut à l'intérieur du garçon qui commença à le suivre en se déhanchant. L'excitation était à son paroxysme et bientôt des ondes de plaisir les traversèrent. Ils amplifièrent leur cadence et à peine quelques moments après ils atteignirent enfin la jouissance et se libérèrent. Brian se retira et ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux exténués.

Le lendemain matin lorsque Justin se réveilla il était seul, comme d'habitude . Brian avait dû partir travailler laissant à sa place un grand vide. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le réveil de la table de nuit et pu constater qu'il était déjà 8h13 . Il soupira et pesta un moment contre Brian qui aurait pu au moins le réveiller ,mais c'était sa façon de lui monter qu'à part les nuits torrides qu'ils passaient ensemble il n'y avait rien d'autre entre eux…

Et en plus, maintenant il allait être en retard en cours, et à coup sûr Daphné allait encore lui faire la morale….

Il se leva et après un rapide passage sous la douche, commença à se rhabiller après avoir bien sûr rassembler ses fringues éparses sur le sol.

- Merde mon t-shirt , râla-t-il en se souvenant de ce qu'il en avait fait la veille. Bon b'eh j'ai plus qu'à en emprunter un à Brian, je lui ramènerai après les cours, je pense pas qu'il m'en voudra et puis de toute façon j'ai pas beaucoup le choix j'ai pas le temps de repasser discrètement chez moi et je peux pas arriver en cours torse nu….

Décidément la journée s'annonçait très bien !!!!!

Michael scrutait les alentours des rayons du super marché dans lequel il était "petit chef" afin de voir si quelqu'un pouvait avoir besoin de lui. Aujourd'hui la journée avait été plutôt calme, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre bien sûr mais il devait avouer qu'il s'ennuyait un peu. Il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Il se retourna et fit face à son meilleur ami souriant !

- Salut toi !

- Salut , répondit Michael . Je voudrais pas être rabat joie mais tu devrais pas être encore à ton boulot à cette heure-ci ?

- On avait plus besoin de moi, expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire , alors j'ai levé le train !!

Alors que Brian s'expliquait, Tracey passa juste à côté d'eux en prenant bien soin de lancer à Michael un regard qui aurait pu glacer la mort elle-même !

- Houlà ,tu lui as fait quoi à celle là pour qu'elle te lance un regard si noir, tu lui as avoué tes tendances , c'est ça ?! Lâcha le Brian en s'esclaffant

- Ca va !! Arrête c'est pas drôle !! Tu sais bien que j'en avais marre qu'elle me tourne autour et hier j'étais vraiment à cran et je l'ai bien envoyée balader, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Bon après je me suis excusé mais depuis j'ai droit à ce genre de regard et honnêtement , je m'en moque !! Ca lui passera !!!

- Je te reconnais bien là !!! Rit Brian !!

- Ouais… et au moins comme ça j'ai plus besoin de lui mentir …

Les yeux de Brian se posèrent soudain sur un bel étalon italien à quelques rayon d'eux. Une étrange lueur passa dans le regard de Brian et d'ailleurs celle-ci n'échappa pas à son meilleur ami qui de suite comprit qu'il avait une nouvelle proie en vue. Sans plus regarder Michael , Brian s'éloigna doucement en lui disant :

- Bon on se voit ce soir , ciao !

Ce dernier arriva enfin près de son Italien, échangea quelques paroles avec puis Michael les vit sortir en poursuivant leur conversation.

"Il ne changera jamais !" Pensa ironiquement le brun .

Une fois ses cours terminés Justin raccompagna sa meilleure amie Daphné jusque chez elle comme il le faisait toujours.

- Franchement nous filer une diserte à faire du week-end c'est vraiment exagéré en plus avec "un monde parfait" comme sujet, bonjour la prise de tête !!!! Râlait Daphné depuis le début du chemin. Eh !! Tu ne m'écoutes pas !!!!

- Hein quoi ? Emergea Justin

- Tu ne m'écoutais pas !!! Ne mens pas , je l'ai bien vu !!!

- Heu oui c'est vrai, désolé .Avoua-t-il.

- Bon ça va c'est pas grave , mais dis moi ce qui te tracasse alors ?!

- Non rien …,…. je t'assure. Rajouta-t-il après quelques secondes en voyant qu'elle ne le croyait pas.

Ce n'était pas la super forme , il broyait du noir pour le moment à cause de sa "relation" avec Brian, si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi … Et Justin se demandait où tout ça le mènerait. Car il ne voulait pas juste une relation basée sur le sexe mais plutôt basée sur l'amour, la tendresse et la douceur mutuelle, ce sur quoi avec Brian il ne pouvait pas compter…Il se posait beaucoup de questions…

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées part Daphné qui insistait :

- Tu sais tu peux tout me dire ! C'est à cause de Brian ? C'est ça ?

- Mais puisque je te dis que je vais bien !! s'énerva-t-il !! Même si Daphné était sa meilleure amie à qui il confiait tout , là il n'avait pas le cœur à parler de ses problèmes.

- Bon ça va ,dit calmement Daphné. Si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler n'en parlons pas , mais c'est pas une raison pour s'énerver .

Le reste du chemin se déroula normalement. Daphné parlait et Justin faisait l'effort de l'écouter. Une fois arrivés près de chez Daphné ils se séparèrent et se dirent à lundi. Justin prit le chemin de l'appartement de Brian pour aller lui rendre le t-shirt qu'il lui avait emprunté. Il avait quand même eu de la chance ce matin, car sont prof de chimie était arrivé en retard ,mais il avait quand même eu droit à la morale de Daphné mais il ne lui en voulait pas car si elle faisait ça c'est parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. A la pause du matin il en avait profité pour retirer le t-shirt de Brian afin de ne pas le lui salir, et avait enfilé à la place celui avec lequel il devait faire gym , heureusement il ne l'avait pas encore mis .

Justin arriva enfin devant la porte de chez Brian il frappa trois coups bien distincts à la porte. Il attendit quelques instants et n'obtenant pas de réponse il frappa plus fort. Quelques secondes plus tard alors qu'il commençait à se dire que Brian ne devait pas être chez lui, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Brian entièrement nu qui n'avait pas l'air très content.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?? Lâcha sèchement le brun .

- Je suis venu…, commença Justin avant que Brian ne l'interrompe

- Tu vois pas que tu me déranges là ?!

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda une voix au léger accent italien venant de l'intérieur.

- C'est rien , c'est juste un gosse de l'immeuble. Lança Brian avant de se refixer sur Justin

- Aller tire-toi . Lâcha-t-il avant de refermer la porte.

Justin serra les poings !! La colère et la tristesse le submergeait en même temps. Il sortit le t-shirt de Brian de son sac et le jeta à terre. Avant de se retourner et partir.

Il le détestait !!! Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça !!Il n'avait pas le droit !! Mais après tout si, il avait le droit !! Car il lui avait toujours bien fait comprendre qu'entre eux deux ce n'était que physique et lui comme un idiot il avait espéré pouvoir avoir son amour ! Il s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir comme ça, d'avoir été si naïf !!!

Il s'était bercé d'illusions depuis le départ il ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à lui même ! Il devait se reprendre , repartir pour un nouveau départ , mais ces bonnes résolutions ne servaient pour le moment à rien , car malgré tout ça faisait mal !! Très mal même …

Une fois dehors il se mit à courir pour chasser sa peine !! Il courrait sans regarder devant lui et c'est à cause de ça qu'il ne vit pas qu'il était entrain de foncer sur quelqu'un. L'impact fut assez violent et ce dernier lui fit perdre l'équilibre, mais heureusement deux bras forts le retinrent l'empêchant ainsi de tomber.

Il leva les yeux vers son sauveur et fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de Michael.

Je…heu je suis… désolé bredouilla-t-il, mais…mais. 

Sa voix se brisa et il ne put contenir plus longtemps ses larmes et éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Michael qui resserra son étreinte sur le blond et se mit à lui caresser le dos avec tendresse tout en lui murmurant " ça va aller". Alors que les sanglots de Justin se calmaient la pluie commença à tomber mais aucun des deux hommes ne bougea. Le cœur de Michael s'était serré à voir le blond dans cet état là . Justin ressentait un étrange sentiment dans les bras de Michael , comme un sentiment de sécurité , comme si d'un coup plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Après quelques minutes les pleurs de Justin cessèrent totalement. Michael le regarda avec un petit sourire et lui dit :

- On devrait aller chez moi nous mettre au sec , j'habite à quelques rues d'ici , sinon à rester ici sous la pluie on va finir par s'attraper la crève.

Justin lui rendit timidement son sourire et acquiesça. Ils se séparèrent à regret et se mirent en route.

Une fois arrivés chez Michael , celui-ci fait asseoir Justin et disparu un court moment. Il revint ensuite les bras chargés.

- Tiens je t'ai ramené de quoi te sécher. Lui dit-il en lui tendant une serviette.

- Merci c'est gentil , mais toi , tu es encore trempé ?

- C'est rien, je vais aller me changer, mais avant je t'ai aussi apporté ceci. Dit-il en lui donnant cette fois-ci une petite pile de vêtements . Je pense qu'ils devraient être à ta taille ?! Ajouta-t-il.

- Décidément tu as pensé à tout ! Dit Justin en laissant échapper un petit rire .

- Et oui ! Que veux tu je t'aime trop pour te laisser mourir de froid ainsi ! Dit-il en riant.

Le rire de Michael contamina aussi Justin qui se mit à rire aussi. Michael se prit à observer le jeune homme. Il le trouvait tout simplement magnifique ! Il laissa courir son regard sur son t-shirt mouillé qui moulait parfaitement son torse musclé. Il se sentit prit de désir et préféra déserter et aller se changer afin de ne pas risquer de sauter carrément sur Justin. Quelques minutes plus tard il réapparût avec deux tasses de café dont il en tendit une à Justin avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé à coté de lui.

- Merci pour tout ! Lui souffla timidement Justin.

Michael ne demanda pas à Justin ce qui avait causé ses larmes, et ce dernier lui en fut très reconnaissant !

Il continuèrent à parler et Justin se sentait bien auprès de Michael. Il vit à regret qu'il était déjà 18h et il devait y aller sinon sa mère allait s'inquiéter et il allait se faire passer un savon.

Je dois rentrer, sinon ma mère va me tuer. 

En disant cela il fixa intensément Michael qui lui rendit bien son regard. Ils s'hypnotisaient mutuellement.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement …

Drinnnn drinnnnnnn …

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit brisant l'instant magique qui se passait entre les deux garçons.

- Je…je vais y aller. Souffla Justin encore sous l'emprise de la "magie"

-Vi et moi je vais décrocher , je pense . Dit Michael lui aussi encore un peu hébété.

- Encore merci pour tout !! Lança Justin alors qu'il sortait…

Justin passa toute sa soirée à penser à Michael et à tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée. Il se rappela le bien être qu'il avait connu lorsqu'il était avec Michael et aussi le sentiment de sécurité que jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti. Il ferma les yeux et vit le visage de Michael apparaître, il sentait même son odeur, elle imprégnait encore ses vêtements . Mais tout ce bousculait dans sa tête et il ne savait plus trop quoi penser.

La nuit lui porterait sans doute conseil…

Michael était hanté par Justin, il revoyait ses yeux bleu mouchetés de gris plongés dans les siens. Il ressentait le même désir que celui qui l'avait assailli lorsque les lèvres de Justin avaient frôlés les siennes. Mais il ne savait plus trop quoi penser, car il connaissait l'attirance du blond envers Brian mais hier il avait senti que quelque chose se passait entre lui et Justin… Y aurait-il un espoir…?

Justin avait aussi réfléchi toute la nuit et il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il avait envie de revoir Michael et son beau sourire qu'il avait revu dans ses rêves.

Après midi il se mit en route pour aller chez Michael , il avait décidé de lui rapporter ses vêtements ce qui était une bonne excuse pour le revoir.

Il arriva devant l'appartement Michael et frappa à la porte. Il tressailli ayant peur de revoir la même scène qu'hier mais il se rassura en se disant que c'était de Michael qu'il parlait et non de Brian. La porte s'ouvrit et Michael apparut sur le seuil de la porte mettant fin au cour de ses pensées. Voyant qui était son visiteur un sourire éclaira le visage du brun.

- Salut ! Dit Michael tout en continuant à sourire.

- Heu salut . Répondit un peu timidement Justin en lui rendant son sourire.

- Viens , entre je t'en prie. Lui dit-il en s'effaçant pour laisser le passage libre.

Justin entra et Michael l'invita à s'asseoir ce que fit de suite le blond. Michael vient le rejoindre sur le canapé.

- Je t'ai ramené les vêtements que tu m'as prêtés hier. Lui dit-il tout souriant alors qu'il lui tendait le paquet de vêtements.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et se simple contact électrisa les deux garçons. Leur regard plongèrent l'un dans l'autre…

- Je…Commença Michael hésitant

Mais Justin l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de son vis à vis

- Chuutttt ne dis rien… Souffla-t-il en embrassant tendrement le brun.

Michael répondit passionnément au baiser de Justin. Un désir ardent s'emparait d'eux. Leurs mains commencèrent à se balader alors que leur langue dansaient ensemble. Comme d'un commun accord ils se levèrent sans se détacher l'un de l'autre, ils allèrent dans la chambre de Michael. Une fois sur le lit ce dernier fixa Justin intensément.

- Tu…tu en es sûr ? Lui demanda-t-il quelque peu hésitant.

-Oui j'en suis absolument sûr, c'est Toi que je veux et personne d'autre. Répondit-il en l'embrassant avec un peu plus de fougue.

Avec douceur et sensualité, Michael glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son cadet qui frémit sous la caresse. Il lui ôta avec beaucoup de douceur. Il déposa ensuite une série de bisous sur la gorge offerte de son cadet et descendit ensuite sur son torse traçant un sillon de baisers. Le brun s'arrêta sur les tétons durcis de plaisir qu'il prit soin de ne pas négliger, ce qui eu pour effet de faire gémir Justin qui s'occupait de débarrasser Michael de sa chemise.

Ce dernier prit soin de laisser glisser sa main sur la bosse qui se formait au niveau du bas ventre de Justin en dessous de son pantalon avant que celui-ci n'aille rejoindre les autres vêtements quelque part au pied du lit.

Ayant lui aussi envie de s'occuper Justin renversa les rôles et se trouva au dessus du brun. Il commença à l'embrasser sur les lèvres en les mordillant doucement puis il descendit, léchant le torse de Michael tout en faisant un arrêt sur son nombril qui lui sembla fort intéressant. Il poursuivit ensuite son chemin jusqu'au bas ventre où il déposa un baiser à l'endroit où le pantalon de Michael enserrait une belle érection . Il commença à déboutonner le pantalon du brun puis le fit lentement glisser et lorsqu'il en fut enfin débarrassé il fit de même avec le caleçon. Devant lui se dressait une érection des plus imposante qui n'attendait que lui. Il embrassa tendrement la virilité de son amant qui frissonnait de plaisir sous la caresse alors que Justin le prenait tout en entier et commença un mouvement de va et vient de ses lèvres chaudes. Michael gémissait et quelques instants plus tard il atteint presque le paradis. Justin reprit possession des lèvres de Michael, alors que ce dernier ôtait très lentement le boxer de Justin, seul rempart restant à leur nudité complète. Le brun pu enfin admirer la virilité dressée de son partenaire. Justin lui sourit et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Je te veux en moi !

En guise de réponse Michael lui sourit et inversa leur position à nouveau, tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Il fit jouer sa langue sur les lèvres de Justin et pendant ce temps là de ses mains libre il entreprit de se couvrir. Michael avança sa main vers l'intimité de Justin et il plaça tout d'abord à l'intérieur un doigt et le bougea doucement laissant le temps au blond de s'habituer à cette présence, puis il fut rejoint par un deuxième mais il ne négligeait toutefois pas de s'occuper de la bouche ainsi que de la langue de son amant. Une fois que Justin lui sembla prêt à le recevoir il se plaça correctement et le pénétra tout en douceur. Il attendit quelques secondes et commença à se mouvoir en lui de plus en plus vite. Le blond ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à suivre le mouvement et très vite il se retrouvèrent grisés par toutes les sensations qui les traversaient. Ils étaient comme en osmose et la plénitude qu'ils ressentaient ne faisait qu'amplifier leur permettant d'atteindre chacun la jouissance ! Après Michael se retira et serra Justin dans ses bras.

- Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter !! Lui souffla Justin

Jamais il n'avait connu une pareille douceur, un bien être absolu et un tel amour. Il se sentait en communion avec Michael !

Le brun lui sourit avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille deux mots simples auquel Justin lui répondit en souriant "Moi aussi", avant qu'ils ne sombrent tous les deux dans un sommeil profond, deux mots tendres et doux comme leur histoire, deux mots qui disaient "Je t'aime" .

Fin.

Voilà c'est fini !! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !!!


End file.
